Chocolate Shake vs Vanilla Milkshake
by Nura Lau
Summary: Mayuzumi berpendapat kalau chocolate shake lebih baik dari vanilla milkshake, tentu saja Kuroko tidak terima. Dimulailah perdebatan singkat diantara mereka berdua dan diakhiri dengan tindakan mengejutkan dari Mayuzumi. Fluff MayuKuro. Warning inside! DLDR! Happy reading, Aibo!


Kuroko dan Mayuzumi adalah sama-sama pemain bayangan di kedua tim basket yang berbeda, tapi meskipun mereka memiliki satu buah kesamaan ternyata itu tidak cukup untuk menutupi perbedaan yang mencolok diantara mereka berdua.

Seperti; Mayuzumi memiliki tinggi badan yang lumayan sedangkan Kuroko tidak, yah ini sangat mencolok memang. Mayuzumi memiliki sifat yang acuh dan enggan berteman dengan siapapun sedangkan Kuroko mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Mayuzumi menyukai novel sedangkan Kuroko menyukai light novel.

Lihat?

Dalam hal minuman kesukaan pun mereka memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Mayuzumi tergila-gila dengan chocolate shake sama halnya dengan Kuroko yang menggilai vanilla milkshake.

Percakapan singkat di Majiba membuat keduanya mengetahui satu hal.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, miss typo, (maybe) canon?, dll

.

.

.

* * *

Chocolate Shake vs Vanilla Milkshake

* * *

Winter cup berakhir dengan kemenangan tipis Seirin atas Rakuzan. Meski hanya berbeda 1 point, kedua tim tahu kalau kalah tetap saja kalah.

Tim basket Seirin tentu saja akan merayakan kemenangan tim mereka di Majiba, tempat biasa mereka berkumpul bersama dan di sanalah Kuroko menunggu teman setimnya.

Entah karena terlalu semangat untuk mengadakan pesta atau apa, membuat Kuroko datang lebih awal dari yang lain.

Dia sudah duduk di tempat yang biasa digunakannya bersama Kagami. Dua buah gelas vanilla milkshake kini sudah ada di meja di depannya.

Sesekali pemuda bersurai biru muda itu melirik keluar jendela kaca Majiba sekedar ingin tahu apakah teman setimnya sudah ada yang sedang menuju ke sini atau belum.

Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat bayangan dirinya terpantul di kaca jendela. Dia dan tim sudah berusaha keras.

Srak

Pintu Majiba terbuka, terburu-buru Kuroko menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dia berharap temannya tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul kali ini, karena–

"Mayuzumi-kun?"

–yang datang adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum pertandingan dengan Rakuzan, pandangan Kuroko tentang orang ini sangat buruk.

Bayangkan saja, Mayuzumi mengatakan bahwa Kuroko itu model lama dan tidak akan pernah menang melawan model yang baru, tapi kenyataan itu sekarang dipatahkan dengan menangnya tim Seirin.

Pria jangkung itu mendelik singkat Kuroko yang masih menyesap minuman gelasnya sebelum mendecih pelan kemudian menuju kasir untuk membeli sesuatu.

Kuroko menatap punggung Mayuzumi yang kini membelakanginya. Di sisi lain Kuroko merasa kagum pada Mayuzumi dimana dia bisa melakukan apa pun sendirian tanpa bantuan sebuah 'cahaya'.

Mayuzumi memiliki semua hal yang tidak Kuroko miliki.

Dimulai dari tinggi badan sampai kemampuan fisik.

"!"

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Mayuzumi kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk satu meja dengannya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ano–"

"Aku duduk di sini karena kau memperhatikanku terus," kata Mayuzumi dengan nada yang terdengar dingin di telinga Kuroko.

Sial.

Kenapa Mayuzumi bisa tahu kalau dia sedang diperhatikan?

Dia tidak sedang tertular emperor eyenya Akashi, 'kan?

"Bagaimana Mayuzumi-kun bisa tahu?" Kuroko malah bertanya, mengernyit.

Mayuzumi menyandarkan punggunya pada kursi sebelum menghisap pelan sedotan yang menghubungkan mulutnya dengan minuman gelas di tangannya.

"Mungkin karena aku sering mengobservasi orang lain?" Mayuzumi membuat pernyataan yang seolah-olah seperti pertanyaan.

"Entahlah," lanjut Mayuzumi.

Kuroko lumayan terkejut karena sepertinya Mayuzumi juga punya hobi yang sama dengannya, mengobservasi orang lain.

"Selamat atas kemenangan timmu," celetuk Mayuzumi memecah keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka.

Kuroko hampir membulatkan manik biru laut miliknya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Mayuzumi bisa mengatakan hal itu.

"Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-kun juga semoga tahun depan–"

"Tidak ada tahun depan," potong Mayuzumi cepat. "Untukku yang sudah menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA Rakuzan."

Tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi perkataan Mayuzumi barusan, Kuroko memilih untuk menyesap vanilla milkshakenya lagi.

Rasa tidak nyaman menggeluti relungnya. Jadi ini tahun terakhir bagi Mayuzumi?

"Kami sangat terpukul sekali," desis Mayuzumi. "Terutama Akashi, aku tahu dia menangis sendirian di ruang ganti saat yang lain sudah pergi."

"Dia egois," tambahnya kemudian menyesap minuman seperti yang saat ini dilakukan Kuroko.

Meskipun Mayuzumi mengatakan Akashi itu egois, tapi Kuroko tahu kalau dibalik ekspresi dingin milik sang bayangan Rakuzan tersimpan sebuah kekhawatiran yang besar pada mantan kaptennya.

"Akashi-kun memang seperti itu, selalu merasakan semua adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dia orang yang baik, menurutku."

Entah kenapa Kuroko juga ikut membicarakan seputar Akashi, sementara Mayuzumi memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"Vanilla?" Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menatap minuman yang sedang dipegang Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Kurasa chocolate shake lebih baik," gumam Mayuzumi seraya memutar-mutar gelas minumannya.

Satu alis terangkat di wajah datar Kuroko, tidak terima.

"Vanilla milkshake lebih baik," balas Kuroko, dengan nada yang kelewat datar tapi terdengar agak mengancam.

"Oh ya?" Mayuzumi malah tertantang. "Mungkin kau harus mencoba chocolate shake dulu sebelum mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Kedut samar keluar dari sudut kepala Kuroko.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

"Kau harus mencobanya dulu Kuroko, kau akan menyesal," kata Mayuzumi dengan seringai tipis seraya menyodorkan segelas chocolate shake miliknya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mendorong gelas Mayuzumi. "Tidak perlu, tanpa mencobanya pun aku tahu kalau vanilla milkshake lebih baik."

Mayuzumi mendengus pelan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mayuzumi saat melihat Kuroko menyodorkan segelas vanilla milkshake miliknya pada Mayuzumi.

"Tentu saja aku ingin Mayuzumi-kun mencoba vanilla milkshake, pasti Mayuzumi-kun akan menyukainya," kata Kuroko datar.

Mayuzumi terdiam sebentar menatap gelas yang diberikan Kuroko kemudian bergantian menatap Kuroko intens. Dan sekarang mata Mayuzumi tertuju pada bibir Kuroko yang di sudutnya terdapat sisa-sisa vanilla milkshake yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya," kata Mayuzumi, malas.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan, dipikirnya pasti Mayuzumi akan menarik perkataannya yang mengatakan kalau chocolate shake lebih baik setelah mencoba vanilla milkshake.

Greb

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu terbelalak saat Mayuzumi mencengkram kerahnya dan menariknya hingga beberapa senti menuju wajah Mayuzumi.

Kedua matanya membulat saat Mayuzumi mulai menjilati tiap sudut bibirnya. Orang-orang di Majiba pun tidak melewatkan untuk melihat sebuah fan servis itu.

Begitu lama buat Mayuzumi menjilat bibir Kuroko sebelum pada akhirnya melepaskan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Wajah datar Kuroko nyaris memerah.

Mayuzumi pun bangkit dari tempatnya sambil membawa chocolate shake miliknya dan mulai meninggalkan Majiba.

Saat di ambang pintu dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Kuroko.

"Tidak buruk juga," kata Mayuzumi kemudian menjilat seduktif bibir atasnya. "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa."

Dan dia pun menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan Kuroko yang kini terdiam menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

Samar, tapi Kuroko dapat merasakan rasa cokelat di bibirnya.

Manis.

…

Segerombol orang yang mengenakan jersey putih bergaris biru muda tampak sedang berjalan menuju stasiun kereta.

Tim basket Rakuzan akan kembali ke kota asal mereka, Kyoto.

Meskipun mereka kalah di winter cup kali ini, tapi rasa puas mulai terlihat di wajah mereka setelah berusaha menahan mati-matian rasa kecewa.

Puas pada akhirnya mereka bermain basket dengan serius dan saling bekerja sama, hal yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Hayama menaikan satu alisnya saat melihat salah satu teman setimnya tengah menyesap dengan nikmat minuman gelas di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mayuzumi, mengernyit karena tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu.

"Itu vanilla milkshake?" Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk singkat, Hayama pun menghela napas pendek. "Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Akashi yang berjalan di belakang Mayuzumi menatap sang bayangan penuh curiga. Vanilla milkshake mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

"Setelah mencicipinya, tidak buruk juga," gumam Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis dan di hadiahi tatapan bingung oleh kawan-kawan setimnya.

…

Majiba terlihat ramai. Sekarang di sana didominasi dengan orang yang memakai jersey putih bergaris merah dan hitam.

Sorak riuh ramai terdengar bising namun tidak mengganggu raut keceriaan di wajah mereka.

Jauh di sudut ruangan terdapa seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya.

"Dari tadi memasang wajah seperti itu terus," tegur Kagami yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapannya. Satu tangan pria beralis ganda itu menopang dagunya. "Bersenang-senanglah."

"Tidak hilang."

Satu alis Kagami terangkat.

"Ha?"

"Rasa chocolate shake itu tidak hilang dari mulutku," kata Kuroko pelan, kemudian Kagami melirik singkat sudut meja dan mendapati setumpuk gelas kosong vanilla milkshake.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko?

"Padahal aku sudah meminum banyak vanilla milkshake hari ini," desahnya frustasi.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukai chocolate shake?"

Deg

Pertanyaan Kagami membuat jantung Kuroko tiba-tiba doki-doki dengan sendirinya.

Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, apakah dia menyukai chocolate shake atau tidak.

Yang jelas rasa itu masih membekas di bibirnya, rasa chocolate shake dan –mungkin– rasa Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Entahlah," gumam Kuroko pelan–sangat pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin!**

* * *

A/n : Yo~ ketemu lagi di fic uke!Kuroko saya :3 kali ini pasangannya Mayuzumi XD, saya suka tipe" kayak Mayuzumi, dia itu cuek, tidak butuh orang lain, suka baca buku. Saya serasa ngaca kalau liat Mayu /plak.

Mind to RnR? atau saya culik Kuroko XD /didribel

_See You Next Fic!_


End file.
